


the past is our witness

by RMarie124



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Secret Wedding, just a smidge of bittersweet, there's a lot of crying but it's all happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Katara suggests a special trip to the Southern Air Temple during a weekend where they are finally free to do whatever they want.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. he carries the burden

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something unapologetically sweet for these two, even though I've already done so in the past. It's just so wonderful to do. This is going to be a three shot, with the next chapter being this first one but told from Aang's point of view. 
> 
> I did some brief research on Buddhist traditions regarding marriage, and tried to incorporate that in this fic. All inaccuracies are mine.

Katara often wakes to an empty bed. She’s used to it by now; loving someone who rises with the sun and meditates for at least an hour each morning is a unique experience. She looks out to the balcony of their embassy house and sees Aang sitting in the glow of the morning. She loves this man with more of her being than she ever thought possible.

“I can feel you watching me.” His voice is teasing.

She can’t resist smiling. “I’m not allowed to watch my fiancé during his morning meditation?”

Aang laughs in response, but settles quickly. He sits for a few more minutes, and Katara basks in the low heat of the morning. When he appears beside her at the bed, she watches as his eyes drift to her neck, and she smiles. She sits up, and holds her hand out to him, which he takes and sits next to her on the bed. He lifts her hand up and kisses it, keeping his eyes on her as he does. She reaches out her free hand to rest on his cheek.

“Let’s get married.” Katara says it quietly, as if she’s afraid of another living thing hear this request that she wants to stay between them.

Aang raises an eyebrow. “We are getting married. In three weeks.”

The reminder sends a thrill through her, but it’s not what she meant.

“No, I mean let’s get married this weekend. Let’s fly to the Southern Temple and have a ceremony there. Just the two of us.”

Katara has been thinking about this for months now, trying to find a good time to bring it up. This morning feels so _right_ , it’s quiet, and there are no demands from either of them for the next few days. She wants something that’s just for them, something that they can make their own.

Aang looks stunned and for a moment she fears that she’s misspoken. Then, he’s kissing her, his hands framing her face, shifting their bodies so that they’re laying down again. His kiss is intense, almost as if he’s holding her like this might be the last time. She feels tears on her cheeks and pulls away to see that Aang is crying.

“How soon do you want to leave?” He asks, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

“As soon as we pack our bags.” Is her response.

Aang leans down to kiss her again, this time with an intensity that leaves her breathless. Her body arches into his and Katara finds that she never wants to leave this bed.

——————

They slip away, a note fixed to their door saying that they’re going to be gone for the weekend. A giddy feeling settles over Katara as they take off, and she finds herself wishing that they were at the Temple already. They fly for the night, stopping briefly in a small town for dinner. Aangkisses her in the light of the street-lamps, and whispers promises in her ear that make her blush.

As the temple comes into view, Aang’s demeanor changes instantly. Katara watches as he goes from calm to excited in seconds, and she can see he’s itching to be there. It’s always like this when they come here, and it never fails to warm her heart. As they get closer, she scoots forward on the saddle and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Go, Aang. I know where to land Appa.” She reassures him.

Aang kisses her quickly in thanks before grabbing his glider and launching himself off Appa. He lets out a shout of delight, swerving through the air. Katara watches, laughing at his antics. She lands Appa and goes in search of Aang, finding him at the foot of Monk Gyatso’s statue. He’s sitting in front of it, and she can see that he’s talking. Katara hangs back to give him privacy. He often starts his visit to this temple with a stop at his mentor’s statue, and she has never dared to tread on the moment. Eventually he stands and bows, and Katara makes her way to him.

“There’s something that I want to show you.” Aang says, taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of a high tower. “I found it on one of my visits a few years ago. It’s an area of the temple that I guess the Fire Nation never thought to raid. It was protected enough that the fire didn’t reach it, either.”

Her heart breaks a bit at his words. Even now, she knows that it’s hard for him to talk about what happened to his people. She sees how heavily it weighs on him sometimes, especially at night. Katara has seen him get up in the middle of the night to meditate, and has held him through nights of ceaseless tears.

Aang leads her up what feels like a million stairs, and at a certain point they are both sick of walking, so Aang picks her up and bounds up the rest of the steps in large bursts. At the top of the stairs is a wooden door with the symbol of the Air Nomads carved into it. The blue paint has worn over time, but some of it still remains. Aang opens the door and motions for Katara to step inside.

Katara is met with the sight of a room full of fabric, wooden beads, and even a few staffs that are leaning in a corner of the room. It’s still, as though the room itself is holding its breath, and the sunlight filtering through the window gives the scene a light glow.

“Aang…” She doesn’t know what to say.

“I can make you the proper robes for tonight.” He says, walking over to the fabric. “There’s more than enough for both of us here. If that’s alright with you.”

“I’d love that. I want tonight to not only be ours, but a celebration of your culture as well. Whatever is required of me, I will do.”

A light blush spreads across his face. “I’ll need to get a few measurements to make sure everything fits right. But after that, why don’t you pick a place for tonight?”

Katara starts to remove her clothing. “I don’t know why you’re blushing, Aang. You’ve seen me in less. And if I recall, last night you were saying how you wanted to—”

“This is different!” He protests, his blush deepening. “And while I fully intend on carrying through on those promises, this isn’t the time for… _that_.”

She laughs and pulls him in for a kiss. “You are so much fun to tease.”

Twenty minutes and a few distracting pauses later, Katara finds herself wandering through the halls, looking for the place where they’ll hold their ceremony that night. She looks out from balconies, contemplates meditation areas, and even entertains the idea of the hall of the Avatars, but nothing seems to jump out at her. It is not until she finds herself standing in front of Monk Gyatso’s statue that feels as though she’s found the right spot. She bows.

“I know that Aang wishes more than anything that you could be here to bless our union.” She gives a sad smile. “And I know that I would have been honored to meet you.”

———————

The night is beginning to fall, and a sense of nervous excitement has settled over Katara. She sat with Aang while he made their robes, standing and trying hers on whenever Aang asked her to. It was incredible to see how quickly the outfit came together. Her pants and outer robes were soft yellow, the material fitting loosely around her legs and torso. There was an layer underneath made from the orange fabric that fit closer to her body. The colors seemed out of place on her at first, but as she got used to them, she began to like the way the colors contrasted with her skin tone. Then, she was putting them on in a separate room and doing her hair, trying her best to stop her hands from shaking. _It’s just Aang_ , she reminded herself.

Now, they sit in front of Monk Gyatso’s statue in the fading light of the day. Aang is looking at her much the same way he did nearly ten years ago when they first kissed in Ba Sing Se after the war, and she feels an enormous sense of gratitude and love swell within her.

Aang lights the incense they had placed in front of Gyatso’s statue, which they had also decorated with flowers. Katara takes his hands in hers, and speaks.

“As I have been doing for many years now, I will protect you, remain faithful to you, and go with you wherever your duties to the world as the Avatar take you. When we believe the time is right, I will give you children whom I will love unconditionally and teach all that I know. The rest of my days on in this world, I hope to spend with you by my side.”

Katara had forced her voice not to waver, but she can’t help it on her last words. Both she and Aang are well aware that there is every chance that she will outlive him. But tonight is not the night to think of those things. Tonight is a celebration.

“And as I have been doing for many years now,” Aang begins, “I too will protect you, remain faithful to you, and go with you wherever you should need me to. I will take care of you while you are with child. I will love the children we have unconditionally and teach them everything I know. The rest of my days in this world, I hope to spend with you by my side.”

Tears threaten at the corners of Katara’s eyes, but she does not try to fight them back. She is happy, overly so, for she is married to the man she has loved for so long. Aang is crying too, and he moves to speak again.

“This would be where blessings would be offered, but…” He trails off, and Katara becomes concerned at the faraway look in his eyes.

Then, his eyes and tattoos glow, and two figures split forth from him. One she recognizes as Avatar Yangchen, and the other is Monk Gyatso.

When Yangchen speaks, Aang’s mouth moves as well. “We have traveled long through the spirit world to come here tonight. Master Katara, we are grateful for your willingness to continue our traditions. I bear witness to this union, and bless it. May you both remain together, even after your time in this world is over.”

Avatar Yangchen places her hand atop Aang and Katara’s, bows, then vanishes. Aang blinks, before focusing on Gyatso’s form.

“Gyatso?” Aang’s voice holds so much love and sadness that Katara feels her heart break over again, just as it did all those years ago when he found his mentor’s body.

“Hello Aang.” The older man speaks, his voice gentle like the breeze.

Katara watches as tears flow freely down Aang’s face.

“I hope those aren’t tears of sadness, Aang.” Gyatso looks between the two of them. “Tonight is a night of celebration.”

Aang shakes his head. “No, Gyatso. I’m unbelievably happy right now. How did you…?”

“I listen to you every single time you come here. You know I never passed up a union ceremony!” Gyatso and Aang share a laugh. “I always vowed to be there for this moment should it arrive for you. And now it’s here! I bless this union, and wish nothing but happiness for you both. May the rest of your days be spent at each others’ sides.”

Katara watches as Gyatso lays his hand over theirs, and she releases Aang’s hand momentarily so that Gyatso’s hand rests in his. She feels a sense of calm settle over them both, and knows that all their blessings will come true.

“I must go now, Aang. But know that I will listen when you speak to me, just as I always have.” Gyatso stands, bows, and is gone.

It is quiet, and Katara doesn’t know what to say, if anything. When she suggested they come here, she never imagined that anything like this would happen. And yet, she cannot imagine a more perfect evening.

Aang releases her hands to wipe his tears from his cheeks. Then, he reaches out to brush the tears from her face, before pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

“We clean up the incense and flowers tomorrow morning.” He says, pulling her to her feet. “For now, the night is ours.”

As they run through the hallways, stealing kisses and laughing with delight, Katara feels as though she can see the future of this temple. Light, laughter, and happiness are all there.

Aang leads them to their bedroom, and kisses her like she’s water in the never-ending desert. They take their time, waves of pleasure rising and cresting until they are both completely spent. Katara curls into Aang, breathing a contented sigh as he places a kiss to the top of her head.

“We’re _married_ , Katara.” Aang says.

She can hear the smile in his voice, and she feels giddy at his reminder.

“We’re married.” She echoes.

“Now you’re really my forever girl.”

Katara laughs brightly. “I wouldn’t want it any other way."


	2. she carries their love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two, the same as part one, just from Aang's perspective. It was fun to add in stuff that I couldn't from Katara's POV. There's one more part after this one, and it's their "official" wedding at the Fire Nation palace. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Aang rises with the sun, but always finds it to be the hardest test of his discipline to get out of bed from where he’s laying next to Katara. She’s so soft and warm and it’s one of the few times in the day when they can simply _be_ , with no demands or weight of the day resting on their shoulders. With great effort, he removes himself from their bed and goes to sit on the balcony to meditate. As if like clockwork, he becomes aware of her watching him just as he’s a few minutes away from being done with his meditation.

“I can feel you watching me.” He teases.

“I’m not allowed to watch my fiancé during his morning meditation?” He can hear the smile in her voice.

He laughs quietly, then settles to finish his meditation, forcing himself not to rush. He has all day to spend with Katara, and he knows that if he says the right thing, they could laze around in bed all day. Aang stands, stretches, and walks to where Katara is laying. His eyes drift to the engagement necklace on her neck, and they share a smile. He cannot wait to be married to this woman. Katara sits up and reaches her hand out, and he takes it, sitting by her.

“Let’s get married.” Katara’s voice is quiet.

He raises an eyebrow. “We are getting married. In three weeks.”

“No, I mean let’s get married this weekend. Let’s fly to the Southern Temple and have a ceremony there. Just the two of us.”

Aang’s heart rate speeds up at the suggestion. He was perfectly content to get married in three weeks at the large celebration that Zuko had insisted he host at the Palace. But this suggestion, meant only for them, is so unexpected yet _perfect_ that Aang is taken aback. Katara could’ve suggested anywhere, yet she’s suggested his home. He kisses her with everything he has, while tears begin to fall from his eyes.

“How soon do you want to leave?” He asks, prepared to sweep her off her feet and out to the Temple at this very moment.

“As soon as we pack our bags.” She responds.

Aang simply kisses her again, intent on showing her just how appreciative he is of her for suggesting this. When her body arches into his, he knows that no matter how badly he wants to go to the Temple, it will be nearly impossible to tear himself away from her.

———————————

While Aang is packing, Katara writes a note that they fix to the front of their embassy house, before slipping away on Appa. Aang was ready to be at the Temple the minute that Katara suggested it, and now that they’re on their way, he finds that he’s having even more trouble than usual staying still. They stop only for dinner, both of them disguised as best as they can be. Aang loves the way the streetlight reflects on Katara’s skin, and he can’t help but kiss her, and whisper promises of what he will do to her after they are married. The whole thing feels surreal, but the blush on her cheeks is enough to ground him and make him impatient in more ways than one.

In the early light of the morning, his home comes into view. The sun shines on the tall spires and Aang itches to fly down there. In his mind’s eye, he sees a time when the Temple was full of life.

Katara’s hand on his shoulder startles him, and her voice is soft when she speaks. “Go, Aang. I know where to land Appa.”

He kisses her quickly in thanks before launching himself off of Appa with a cry of delight, and his beloved sky bison lets out a roar that matches his. The wind whips in his face as he dives towards the Temple, and he opens his glider to catch the current. He flies up and around in circles, laughing at the feeling of freedom. Aang zeroes in on the courtyard and dives down, pulling up just at the last moment to land gently on the stone. He walks to Monk Gyatso’s statue, opening his visit to the Temple just like every other one since he’d woken up. He bows and sits.

“Hi Gyatso. You won’t believe why I’m here! Katara suggested yesterday that we come here to hold a marriage ceremony just for the two of us. I never thought that a moment like this was in my future, but here I am, one hundred ten years later, getting married to the most incredible woman. The only thing that’s missing is you.” Aang pauses and looks away briefly. “I wish you could be here to bless our union, and to meet Katara.”

Aang sits for a few more moments in the presence of his mentor. Then, he stands and bows. Katara comes towards him, and he briefly wonders how long she’s been waiting for him to finish. He meets her and takes her hand.

“There’s something I want to show you.” He leads her to one of the tall towers, and tries not to let the weight of his words rest too heavily on himself. “I found it one of my visits a few years ago. It’s an area of the temple that I guess the Fire Nation never thought to raid. It was protected enough that the fire didn’t reach it, either.”

He was planning on coming here before their wedding in three weeks to make something for both of them from all of the cloth and wooden beads that lay hidden at the top of the tower, but this feels too important to pass up. The stairs feel endless, and eventually, he sweeps Katara up and bounds up the rest of them.

The door is just as he remembers it, the blue paint slightly chipped, but still there. He opens the door and motions for Katara to enter. She looks stunned at the quiet scene before her, and Aang is struck with how right it feels to have Katara here with him.

“Aang…” She breathes out.

“I can make you the proper robes for tonight.” He walks over to the fabric and runs his hands over it. “There’s more than enough fabric for both of us here. If that’s alright with you.”

“I’d love that. I want tonight to not only be ours, but a celebration of your culture as well. Whatever is required of me, I’ll do.”

Aang’s heart soars at the words. It would be a test of his sewing skills, but he secretly used to love the classes he had at the Temple as a kid. But…he felt blush creeping across his face. How does one ask their fiancée to take their clothes off? Usually when they get to that point, it’s unspoken.

“I’ll need to get a few measurements to make sure everything fits right.” He hopes she gets the message. “After that, why don’t you pick a place for tonight?”

Katara starts removing her clothes, and Aang isn’t sure if he should look or not. “I don’t know why you’re blushing, Aang. You’ve seen me in less. And if I recall, last night you were saying how you wanted to—”

“This is different!” He feels his blush deepening as he remembers exactly what he what he had told her. “And while I fully intend on carrying through on those promises, this isn’t the time for… _that._ ”

Her laugh is like music to his ears, and her kiss calms his nerves. “You are so much fun to tease.”

It turns out that both of them are horrible at not getting distracted while Aang is that close to Katara in that state of undress, but now he sits at the table in the small room while Katara goes to find a place for that evening. He works on the pants first so that when she gets back, she can try them on and he can make adjustments. With each stitch, he feels closer to his people than he has in years. He remembers how he first learned to mend, then slowly to make clothing. If he focuses intently, he can almost feel the hands of his people guiding him.

He hadn’t let on right away to Katara that he also knew how to sew, but she had asked why his clothes always seemed impeccable. He deflected, saying that Air Nomad clothes were just sturdier than they looked. But then she found him sewing one evening and now they often sit and do the mending together. He smiles at the thought that they will get to sit and do the mending together for the rest of their lives.

———————————

As the night descends, a sense of nervous excitement takes Aang over. He knows that he shouldn’t be nervous, it’s _Katara_ for Spirit’s sake. She has seen him at his lowest, has seen him at his highest, and all the moments in between. He’s ready to share all of those moments for the rest of their lives. The robes look stunning on Katara, the colors contrasting with her skin in a way that Aang knows he will remember forever. She’s embracing his culture and it makes him fall more in love with her than he even thought possible.

Now, they are seated in front of Monk Gyatso’s statue, and Aang is reminded of the moment they shared in Ba Sing Se after the war, the kiss that brought them together. Katara’s eyes shine with the same peace and happiness as they had ten years ago.

He lights the incense they set up in front of Gyatso’s statue, and Katara takes his hands in hers and speaks.

“As I have been doing for many years now, I will protect you, remain faithful to you, and go with you wherever your duties to the world as the Avatar take you. When we believe the time is right, I will give you children whom I will love unconditionally and teach all that I know. The rest of my days on in this world, I hope to spend with you by my side.”

Her voice is strong, save for the last few words. Aang forces himself not to dwell on it too much, but they both understand that it’s likely that Katara will outlive him. Tonight is not the time for thinking those things, though. Tonight is cause for celebration.

“And as I have been doing for many years now,” Aang begins, “I too will protect you, remain faithful to you, and go with you wherever you should need me to. I will take care of you while you are with child. I will love the children we have unconditionally and teach them everything I know. The rest of my days in this world, I hope to spend with you by my side.”

He sees tears in Katara’s eyes and he begins crying as well. They’re married, vowed to each other for the rest of their lives. It feels momentous, and as though they have simply reinforced everything about the way that they have been living for years now.

“This would be where blessings would be offered, but…” Aang begins, but trails off as a hum spreads through his body.

As he’s aged, he’s gained better control of the Avatar State. It doesn’t happen unexpectedly as much as it had right after he’d woken up. But he still recognizes the feeling, the ring of blue around his vision, the feeling that he’s not quite in control. He feels beings split forth from him, their presences comforting, as if they were part of him. He recognizes one of them as Avatar Yangchen, but the other…

He feels his mouth moving, but his voice is not his own. ““We have traveled long through the spirit world to come here tonight.” Avatar Yangchen says. “Master Katara, we are grateful for your willingness to continue our traditions. I bear witness to this union, and bless it. May you both remain together, even after your time in this world is over.”

Aang comes back to his body, and as he blinks away the fog, his eyes settle on the other form that had split forth from him. His heart speeds up, something light and beautiful opens in his chest, and fresh wave of tears overtakes him.

“Gyatso?” He is thankful that his voice did not fail him.

“Hello, Aang.” Gyatso’s voice is just as Aang remembers it. Gentle, with a familiar lilt. “I hope those aren’t tears of sadness. Tonight is a night of celebration.”

Aang shakes his head. “No, Gyatso. I’m unbelievably happy right now. How did you…?”

“I listen to you every single time you come here. You know I never passed up a union ceremony!” Gyatso and Aang share a laugh. “I always vowed to be there for this moment should it arrive for you. And now it’s here! I bless this union, and wish nothing but happiness for you both. May the rest of your days be spent at each others’ sides.”

Gyatso lays his hand over Aang and Katara’s, and Aang knows that this glimpse of his mentor is coming to an end. Katara lets his hand go for a moment, and he looks down to see Gyatso’s hand in his. How many times has he longed to see this man again? How many times has he wished that Gyatso was there to see him through life? Aang does not want to see him go again, yet he knows that the love of Gyatso and all of his people is represented by the remarkable woman seated in front of him.

“I must go now, Aang. But know that I will listen when you speak to me, just as I always have.” Gyatso bows, and is gone into the breeze.

Aang wipes the tears from his cheeks, and does the same for Katara. He pulls her in for a kiss, savoring the moment. He had known that this night was going to be perfect, but it has been better than he could have possibly imagined.

“We clean up the incense and flowers tomorrow morning.” He stands and pulls her up with him. “For now, the night is ours.”

They run through the hallways, and Aang can’t resist stealing kisses against the walls of the Temple, unable to quell the desire he feels for her. Their laughter echoes through the Temple, and Aang knows that the future for this place is bright.

Aang brings them to the bedroom, kissing her like he would never get the chance again. They take their time, savoring each moment until they have no more energy left for the night. Katara curls into him, and he immediately wraps his arms around her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Katara is his _wife_.

“We’re _married_ , Katara.” He says, a goofy grin on his face.

“We’re married.” He can hear the excitement in her voice too.

“Now you’re really my forever girl.”

Her laugh is bright, and he feels his heart soar at the sound. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	3. they are the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrounded by friends, family, and probably half of the Fire Nation, Aang and Katara are married.
> 
> Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to get right, but it's finally ready to go!
> 
> This little fic was unexpected but it's been a delight to write. I love writing for these two so much. And I love writing them taking time away from their public duties to be happy with each other and taking care of themselves. 
> 
> Enjoy this last chapter :)

The three weeks that passed between their elopement and their “official” wedding were a blur. There were emergencies at the hospital that Katara worked at, diplomatic snafus that Aang had to take care of (with minimal use of the Avatar State), and constant communication from the Fire Nation on little details for the ceremony that neither of them particularly cared about. By the end of the day, they’d fall in bed exhausted, have brief conversations about their days, and fall deeply asleep.

“I got two letters in the mail today,” Katara said, stifling a yawn. “One was from the wedding planner, and the other one was from Zuko apologizing about how intense the wedding planner is.”

Aang laughed. “I got the same letter from Zuko. I think it’s sweet that they want this to be the best that it can be, but really, I just want it to be us and our friends.”

“Me too. I guess that’s the downside of being the Avatar and the Avatar’s wife.”

He looked at her and frowned. “You’re _the_ master waterbender and a renowned healer. I think the titles are more like Master Katara and her husband.”

“You should read what the papers say about me. Or hear the gossip around the hospital.” Katara rolled her eyes.

Aang lifted her chin so that she was looking right at him. “Pay them no mind. They don’t understand or know the magnitude of what you’ve done for me, for the world, and for yourself these last ten years. They don’t know _you._ ”

Katara leaned up and kissed him deeply. “Thank you.”

“I meant every word.”

Sleep came quickly afterwards. In the morning, Aang meditated as always, and Katara watched him. They made breakfast and said their goodbyes. Days blurred into each other until finally, they were on their way to the Fire Nation.

—————————

Zuko greeted them as Appa landed in the courtyard. He embraced them both, and showed them personally to their room. His aids insisted that they help, but Zuko turned them down politely.

“Uncle is already here, and is making tea for this afternoon.” Zuko said as they walked through the halls. “Toph, Sokka, and Suki are all set to arrive this evening. It’s so good to see you both. Thank you for letting me host your wedding here.”

“Thanks for offering to host it here, Sifu Hotman!” Aang said jovially, dodging the small burst of fire that Zuko sent his way.

“I’m sorry that it has to be so public,” Zuko continued. “I know you guys were hoping for a smaller ceremony but…”

“It’s alright,” Katara waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. “We knew what we were signing up for when we got engaged.”

Their room was in the guest wing of the palace, and as was customary for when Zuko hosted them, no expense had been spared, albeit in a very unique way. Knowing that Aang and Katara were used to living simply, Zuko didn’t lavish them with overtly fancy things. He gave them nice bedding and the best soaps and oils, but he instructed that no one bother the couple unless they were asked for. Zuko knew that it made both of them uncomfortable to be waited on hand and foot.

Aang flopped down on the bed and sighed, pulling Katara close when she followed him. It had been a long day of travel from the Earth Kingdom, and both of them were exhausted from the journey. They had a limited amount of time to rest before tea, but wanted to make the most of it.

“We should wash up before going to tea.” Katara remarked, casually.

Aang let a slow grin spread across his face. Whenever they came to the Fire Nation, they always took advantage of the large bathtub in the ensuite bathroom. “I think that’s a great idea.”

Steam rose from the water and they both slipped into the tub with a satisfied sigh. Aang leaned back against the wall of the tub and Katara settled between his legs and leaned against him. He bent some water up to get her hair wet, and then reached for some soap and began to wash her hair. Katara let out a pleased hum, and seemed to relax completely.

It was incredible to him that this woman was his wife now, and had been for three weeks. Even though it was already official, Aang was excited to celebrate with his friends. He knew that it was important to Katara as well. He rinsed her hair and bent it dry, then draped it over one of her shoulders. She turned around and kissed him slowly, and he felt heat spread through his body.

“We have to be somewhere soon.” He murmured against her lips.

“We have time.” She shifted so she was facing him, and his hands went automatically to her waist.

As she kissed him again, he found that he didn’t have a sound argument.

————————————

Tea was a resounding success, with Uncle Iroh having brought the finest blends he owned, all while promising that the tea at the wedding would be even better. Sokka, Suki, and Toph had arrived earlier than expected, and ended up joining them for tea. The small group of friends talked and laughed for a few hours, catching up on how their lives were going. Toph was balancing work at her metal bending academy and at the budding Republic City police department, but seemed to be enjoying the work. Sokka and Suki split their time between Kyoshi island and the Fire Nation, with Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors still being part of Zuko’s security.

Katara looked on at the people around her and couldn’t help but feel incredibly lucky. She had the most wonderful family, and was marrying her best friend (again) tomorrow. When she and Sokka found Aang all those years ago, she never would have thought that the outcome would be as incredible as this one. She made a note to get one of those popular new photographs of all of them at the wedding.

Tea went straight into dinner, and soon they were drinking fire whiskey and passing plates of spicy noodles, veggies, and meats among each other. A special plate of tofu was reserved for Aang, who wolfed it down eagerly. Katara laughed at the face he made when he saw the plate of fire cakes.

“What, they were my favorite when I was a kid!” He said defensively, putting two fire cakes on his plate. “Kuzon and I had them _all_ the time.”

Katara didn’t quite care for the cakes herself, but took an extra one, anticipating that Aang would ask to take hers in a few minutes. She allowed her glass of fire whiskey to be refilled by Zuko, and shuddered as the harsh liquid stung her throat. She knew she shouldn’t drink too much, but was still willing to indulge. Aang’s hand found hers under the table and squeezed reassuringly. They shared a small smile before returning to their food.

Sure enough, Aang side-eyed the fire cake on her plate, and she nudged her plate over for him to take it. He took it and ate it happily, before placing a small kiss on her cheek in thanks.

“Hey everyone,” Toph’s voice cut through the general chatter. “I, uh…I want to say something.”

Everyone turned to face Toph. Katara knew that whatever she was about to say, it was serious. Toph only ever got any semblance of nervous when it came to putting her feelings on the table.

“You all know that mushy stuff isn’t my favorite.” She continued. “But, since Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen are getting married, it seems right. So listen up, because this is the only time I’m going to get like this. Meeting you both, meeting _all_ of you, is something that I will forever be grateful for. I asked Aang once if friendships could transcend lifetimes, and sitting here with all of you, I know that we’ll all be friends for the rest of our lives. That somehow, any children that we have, will always be linked with the Avatar. I can’t wait to celebrate what is probably the most anticipated wedding of the century tomorrow.”

Toph held her glass up and everyone followed suit. “If any of you tell anyone about this, I’ll personally bury you six feet underground. To Aang and Katara!”

Everyone laughed and downed their glasses of fire whiskey. Katara turned to Aang, and saw his hand move subtly on the ground. She looked up to Toph, who had a small smile on her face. Her head was feeling fuzzy from the whiskey and she leaned on Aang’s shoulder.

“What did you say to Toph?” She whispered.

“I said ‘thank you,’” He took her hand in his. “A long time ago she taught me this non-verbal way of communicating. Each beat on the ground corresponds to a different letter. We don’t use it often, though.”

Katara smiled. Her husband, ever the caring soul, seemed to have a special way of communicating with all of their friends. She truly was the most lucky woman on the planet.

—————————————

A flurry of motion awoke Aang, who, ten years after the war, was still a light sleeper. There was someone in their room. He gained purchase on the floor with his foot. No, three people were in their room. Then, lights were turned on and a cheery voice said:

“Good morning Avatar Aang and Master Katara! It’s time to get up and ready for your special day!” The wedding planner clapped his hands together and sighed dreamily. “You must both be so excited.”

“I’ll be more excited when I can relax again,” Katara mumbled into Aang’s neck. He laughed.

“We’ll be up soon.” Aang sat up. “If you could just give us a few minutes…?”

The wedding planner frowned, but bowed nonetheless. “Very well, five minutes. But then we’ll be back!”

Aang waited for the doors to close before he laid back down face to face with Katara. Despite her sour tone moments ago, there was an excited shine in her eyes. She was going for a fake serious look, he could tell, but the smile fighting to work its way across her face was telling.

“Remind me why we agreed to a huge ceremony?” She asked.

“Partially because we wanted to be able to celebrate with our friends, and partially because our status demands it.” He shrugged, but smiled as well.

Katara leaned in to kiss him. He tangled one hand in her hair, and brought his other arm underneath her to pull her on top of him. He knew they didn’t have time for anything besides this, but that was perfectly okay with him. Kissing Katara was something he would never tire of. His hand met bare skin on her back and he pulled away.

“You should put a robe on. As much as I love seeing you naked, I don’t think I love the idea of our wedding planner seeing you naked.”

Katara laughed, kissed his cheek, and got out of bed. She pulled her robe on, then threw his pants at him.

“I don’t think I want our wedding planner seeing you naked either.” Her tone was teasing.

Spirits, he loved his woman.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Katara was ushered out of their room and down the opposite hallway as him. The people taking care of him fussed about his shaving routine, but Aang insisted that he be the one to do it. Not only was it something that calmed him, he didn’t really trust anyone else to do it, except for maybe Katara.

The day went by in a whirlwind, with bathing using the finest soaps, the most relaxing manicure that he’d ever had (he didn’t let them touch his feet, a habit he’d picked up from Toph), and finally being dressed in his formal robes. If what he’d gone through had been a lot, he shuddered to think what Katara had gone through. He knew she probably had twice as much to do.

Before he knew it, he was seated across from Katara in front of a large crowd of people. He had been floored when he saw her walk into the room to sit with him. Her dress was a mix of Water Tribe and Fire Nation formal wear, with the colors matching those of her home, and the style being that of the land they were in. The top half was a pale blue that accented her eyes, and the skirt was a darker shade of blue. When she walked, he noticed that other flashes of lighter blue showed in the skirt, much like the ocean when it moved. Her hair was done in a traditional Water Tribe style, with half of it up in a bun on top of her head. The rest of her hair flowed freely behind her.

In short, she was radiant.

He saw her reach for her hair, then stop herself. He caught her eye and gave her a conspiratorial smile.

“Don’t worry about them. It’s just you and me right now.”

Katara took a steadying breath, and the smile that spread across her face mirrored his. A hush fell over the crowd, and Aang looked up to see Zuko standing behind them. He was dressed in his formal robes, and though his expression was serious, Aang could tell he was happy.

“Good evening, everyone.” Zuko’s voice rang out. “Thank you for joining us tonight in celebrating the union between Avatar Aang and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. It is my honor as Firelord of this nation to officiate the union between these two remarkable people, who happen to be two of my closest friends. In the interests of promoting openness to change, as well as being requested by both parties, Aang and Katara have prepared their own statements to make. Aang?”

In that moment, there was no one but Katara in the room. Aang saw her before him, and remembered the night three weeks ago where she was wearing robes that he had made her, that she often wore around the house. Though he was in a room full of people, he spoke only to her. The words he had to say would only ever be for her.

“Something locks into place whenever we do small things like cook together or clean whatever house we happen to be at. Grand gestures are wonderful and have their place, but when it’s just _us_ , I feel like I’m where I was always meant to be. You keep me grounded, happy, and free. There was really only ever one person for me, and it’s always been you. I think it was you even before I was frozen. It is with great happiness, love, and honor that I pledge to stay with you for the rest of our lives.”

Aang was sure he heard sighs from the crowd that said _how lucky they must be to have a love like that_ , and he had to agree with them.

Zuko turned to Katara, and nodded, indicating that it was her turn to speak. She looked right at Aang and he knew that she was feeling the same as he had. Though these words were public, they were still only for him.

“I was a kid when I met you, but I didn’t feel like one. We had to grow up fast back then, but you slowed everything down around me and reminded me to embrace my childish whims. Even now, you continue to remind me that there’s beauty in the world, and that there is still room for jokes and laughter. Many can say they have the pleasure of knowing the Avatar, but I count myself incredibly lucky to be one of the few who knows _Aang_. I fell in love with you at fourteen, and I know that I will love you in this life, and the next one.”

Everything else meant nothing to Aang after that. He heard Zuko blessing their union, the roar of the crowd clapping, Toph’s wolfbat whistle, and the cheers of Katara’s family. But none of it mattered, not as he leaned in to kiss Katara, and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks that matched his own. Not as she whispered _I love you_ against his lips, with a look in her eyes that said she was as eager to leave as he was.

The reception was a blur of dancing and laughter and the finest tea that Iroh had. There were spirits in it of course, though Aang only had a single cup of it. Iroh had discreetly made him another cup when the older man had seen him coughing at the burn of the alcohol. Aang watched as Katara spun around on the dance floor with her father, her brother, Zuko, and even Toph had been game. He allowed himself to be pulled onto the floor, though he had preferred watching her dance.

As a slow song filled the room, Aang pulled her close and kissed her.

“How long until you think we can safely slip away?” He grinned.

“This isn’t a diplomatic function, it’s our wedding!” She chided him, although she was smiling, too. “Give it a few more drinks for Sokka, and then I think we’ll be fine.”

——————————————

Nobody had interrupted them as they slipped out the back door of the hall. In fact, Zuko had been the one that helped facilitate their exit. They walked through the vast hallways of the palace hand in hand towards their room, talking about plans for their honeymoon. They’d settled on a tour of the Air Temples, finishing off with a week at the guesthouse on Ember Island (courtesy of Zuko).

Katara pulled Aang down for a long kiss as soon as they were safely in their room. She’d wanted him all day in a slow, all encompassing way that only grew the more she’d seen him. His touch left trails of heat on her body, and she couldn’t stop the sounds that escaped her. Much like when they had first been married, they barely got any sleep, only stopping in the small hours of the morning.

“We’ve been married twice in a month,” She said, still a bit breathless. “Can you believe that?”

The smile that adorned Aang’s face was radiant. “No. But I’m the happiest I’ve been in what feels like a whole lifetime. For what feels like the first time, I’m truly looking forward to see what the future holds. The world was still so shaky even after the war, but now it’s looking up.” Blush colored his face. “I can see us bringing up a family with confidence now, whereas before I was scared.”

Katara snuggled closer to him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I feel exactly the same way. I may not be ready for kids just yet, but I know that when the time is right, we won’t have to be worried about the world plunging into another war. We were just kids during the war, and we had to grow up so fast. I think there’s still things that we need to do before that.”

“I do too. Our trip is going to be the first taste of true freedom that either of us have had in a long time.” He ran his hand soothingly across her back.

It was silent for a few moments, and Katara felt sleep dragging her under. Just before it did, though, she heard Aang speak again. He was so quiet that she might have missed it had it not been for the magnitude of his words.

“Do you think one of our kids will be an Airbender?” His voice was full of trepidation, and of the beginnings of hope.

Katara took his hand and laced their fingers together. “I _know_ that one of our children will be an Airbender.”

He squeezed her hand in thanks, and Katara let sleep take her. Her dreams were filled with laughter and light, of a family of their own, and of a young child that shared the same native element as their father.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing a lot of lowercase titles recently. Will I stop? Maybe one day, but today is not that day.


End file.
